Nightmare
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: Alec suffers from severe nightmares every night. So bad Isabelle rushes into his bedroom armed with her whip-o-doom. I got this idea from Spun another ff author if ya didn't know . Story is better than ze summary!


**Yes I know I have about forty million unfinished fics and shouldn't be writing one-shots but I couldn't help it! XP**

**I got this idea from reading a story by Spun. **

**Disclaimer- Why yes I am indeed Cassandra Clare, I am NOT a spastic teenager whom has a strange obsession with The Mortal Instruments…*nervous glance at surroundings***

**Oh, this is when they are younger, well before the start of the series.**

**The second time you see my little drowning man it will take place after CoG. Sorry for my record breaking AN… E-Cookies if you read it! XD**

**~~~lol~~~**

Isabelle woke up to the sound of Alec's screams the next room over. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her whip from her bedside table.

She dashed into her brother's room and yelled, "Alec, what's going on?"

When her eyes focused she saw no one was in the room but the two siblings, she walked over and sat down next to her brother on his bed and lightly woke him. He jumped with a yell, "Alec, Alec, it's just me. It's okay, I'm right here."

"I-Izzy?" Alec asked. The room was freezing yet he was sweating like it was mid-summer.

"What were you dreaming about? I haven't heard you make that much noise my entire life."

"I was having a nightmare," Alec said, making it obvious he wasn't going to say anymore on the matter.

"Oh, do you want me to get you something, a warm glass of milk maybe?"

"Oh dear God no!" Alec said.

"I feel the love, really," she went to stand up when Alec grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go," she turned to see he looked afraid, like that if she left, whatever caused his nightmares would come get him, "Please, Isabelle?"

"Well, I guess I could stay a little while, but you better let me under the covers, this house is freezing."

"Okay," Alec said.

They sat and talked for hours, then Isabelle dozed off, Alec kissed his sister's forehead and whispered, "Thanks sis."

Isabelle woke up the next morning in Alec's room with her brother's back to her, she knew Hodge would up in a little while and wonder why she wasn't in her room so she slipped out of his room and went to hers, when she got to her door she heard, "Up so early?" She turned to see Jace propped in his doorway.

"Eh shut it, I was getting a drink," she didn't think Alec would appreciate Jace taunting him about having nightmares.

"And there is a magical passage to the kitchen through Alec's bedroom now?"

"Fine, I had a nightmare and got scared so I went in there. Are you happy?"

"Awww, little Izzy scared of the boogie man?" Jace said picking on her.

Alec woke up to the sound of his siblings in the hallway. He walked over to the door and heard Jace say, "And there is a magical passage to the kitchen through Alec's bedroom now?" Isabelle was covering for him. Sometimes he loved his sister so much it wasn't even funny.

He stepped out into the hall to tell Jace the truth but Isabelle said, "Fine, I had a nightmare and got scared so I went in there. Are you happy?" She was going to take the harassment for him? Why would she do that? Unless she understood just from what little he told her last night how bad his nightmare was.

"Awww, little Izzy scared of the boogie man?"

"Hey Jace, leave her alone. I remember it was you who wet the bed once you got so scared," Alec said.

"Shut up Alec!" Jace said storming into his room and slamming the door.

"Why did you do that?" Alec asked.

"Because, I don't know what your nightmare was about but what I do know is that you screaming woke me up they were so loud and I know I'm not the world's lightest sleeper."

"Oh, thanks Izz. I love you," and with that he walked over and hugged her.

**~~~lol~~~**

_Alec was in a room with red carpet, red walls, red curtains, he looked up and even the ceiling was blood red. Everything was red, when he looked out the window the land was covered in blood and the water was polluted with the thick red liquid._

"_Alexander, so glad you could joooooin me this evening. Won't you sit down daarrrling?" a woman walked into the room, she had red hair and a blood red gown on. And her hands, they were covered in blood red silk, no, that wasn't silk. That was real blood. The woman also had blue cat eyes._

"_W-who are you?" Alec stuttered._

"_Why, you don't recognize me love? I'm your innermost desires all in one. I am everything you want. Don't you realize that Alexander?"_

"_N-no you're not! I-I would never desire anything so, so _bloody_."_

"_Ah, but you do love. I am what you dream of every night, but you forget me in the morning. I am what you have molded for years, into all the things you desire, because you bottle it aaaaall up."_

"_No,"_

"_Yes Alexander, I will prove it," she took a step closer to a trembling Alec, "I am female because you want to be female so Jace will want you back and you won't feel so wrong, I have red hair because Clary has red hair, I have a silky voice because you wish you didn't stutter, I have cat eyes because you want to be a Warlock so loving Magnus won't be wrong,"_

_Alec cut her off and yelled, "No, stop! You don't know me! You don't know what I want!"_

_But the woman continued, "I am covered in blood because you want to kill something, anything. You wish it were you that had killed Sebastian, or you that killed Valentine, or had at least killed a demon before you were 18. But no, the first demon you killed was after you were 18, and Jace's first was when he was what, twelve?" The woman took another step toward Alec, "I know you and what you want because I am you Alexander, I will haunt your dreams until you die!" And with that she pulled a lever on the desk in the middle of the room, a cage appeared with three limp bodies in it._

_Two of the people had long black hair, one blonde. Alec recognized them immediately, "No! Jace, Izzy, Magnus! No!"_

_All three were mutilated and beaten, obviously dead…_

_Alec turned and grabbed the seraph blade he hadn't known he was carrying and lunged for the woman. The seraph blade struck her right through her right lung and Alec leaned over her dying body and said, "The only person I love is Magnus, I don't want Jace, I'm glad I'm a Shadowhunter, and I don't talk enough for my speech to matter. I kill demons all the time and most importantly, I. Killed. You."_

_The woman looked up at Alec and said, "Congratulations Alexander, you've finally rid of your nightmare."_

Alec woke up to a very upset cat in his face. Alec thought back to that first night he had that nightmare all those years ago. He had been having that same nightmare for years, yet he just killed that thing that was haunting him tonight. He knew that it was because of Magnus, because Magnus gave him some kind of confidence that he never had.

After that night he slept peacefully and quietly every night.

**~~~lol~~~**

**So, how was it? And don't forget to check out Spun! I didn't read any but their MI fics but they all were really good! And remember! Reviews prevent Pandas from going extinct!**


End file.
